fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NSMB: And The Secret Stars
Fangame NSMB: And The Secret Stars! Platforms Wii, DS and 3DS. Story After the events in NSMBWii, Bowser has planned to get rid of Mario once and for all, he kidnapped the princess and locked her in his newest castle, Killer Castle! When Mario heard about this, he set out with Luigi and the two Toads to save the princess again! But this time, Bowser has all the Power Stars and has gave each one of them to his Koopakids, each one holds a star with him / her, Bowser holds the Grand Power Star with him, he keeps it safe from anyone else, but he had more than 8 stars, so he threw all the others in secret located places, so Mario cannot find them, but Mario never gives up! So he tries and tries to get all Power Stars back to the castle, and that is when NSMB: And The Secret Stars fangame starts! Characters Playables 1. Mario 2. Luigi 3. Blue Toad 4. Yellow Toad 5. Princess Daisy (after saved from Ludwig's Airship) 6. Princess Peach (after saved from Bowser) 7. Sonic (after completing the whole game) 8. Tails (defeat Bowser and Dark Bowser in Killer Castle as Sonic) Non-Playables 1. Larry Koopa 2. Iggy Koopa 3. Wendy Koopa 4. Lemmy Koopa 5. Morton Koopa Jr. 6. Bowser Jr. 7. Roy Koopa 8. Ludwig Von Koopa 9. Bowser 10. Dark Bowser Worlds And Levels 1. Grassy Path - A grassy land which is near Peach's Castle, Larry Koopa came and built his castle in there, there are also many hills there, especially in 1-3, other than that it is a peaceful world. World 1 levels: Grassy Fields - The first level of the game, a peaceful level which is not hard, it does not have a secret star, but it has a secret path to a Star Coin. Crystal Cave - A cave filled with crystal blocks and crystal enemies, this is where you find a Crystal Power-Up, Crystal Power-Ups can allow you to pass through crystal walls, a Yoshi can be found in a secret area near the finish. (note: now Yoshi's can be taken to other levels!) High Hills - A level where you can get the Leaf Power-Up and meet Hammer Bros., A fort is the finish instead of a castle. Boom-Boom's Arrivail - The first fort in the game, Boom-Boom lies as the boss of the castle, after beaten once, Kamek comes and makes the battle harder by making Boom-Boom a bit bigger, you can freeze Boom-Boom's rocks (only the ones he throws at you) and throw them to attack him, but he doesn't give up just yet, he jumps to World 2's fort for a rematch battle. Enemy Course - An enemy course where you have to kill all enemies on the course or collect all Toad Balloons. Into The Water - The first water level in the game, it's the same NSMBWii first water level but a little different, not much to say because thats all. Mushroom Hights - A sky level where you get your first Proppeller Power-Up, it has an enemy course in the middle of it, complete it and you get the halfway flag, it has a secret star in somewhere near the finish. Koopa Mountain - A moutain level where you have to climb up to the top and then get down again, it's the first level where you get to see the spikes and Ice Flower Power-Ups, it has an enemy course near the finish. Larry's Airship - The first airship level, and first world boss fight level, instead of a castle i put an airship, his castle will be in Bowser World since all levels there are castle and airships, after defeating Larry once, Kamek comes and makes the battle harder by making spikes appear on the floor, you have three platforms you can stand on while Larry is on the spikes in his shell form, when he jumps be sure to jump on him before he goes down. 2. Dune Desert - A hot and dry desert which is where Boom-Boom made his fort called Dry Fort, Roy Koopa lies in his castle called Spiked Ruins. World 2 levels: Quick-Sand Desert - A desert level where it's very hot and dry, quick-sand can pull you down until you die, a secret star is in one quick-sand pit, there is a pipe leading to the secret star, and some new enemies arrive! behold as Lakitu comes angrily to get revenge! Pokey Path - A level with many Pokeys and a Yoshi, it's the same level as in NSMBWii but no Lakitu. Through The Sandstrom - A level simillar to both NSMBWii's sandstorm level and Sonic 4 Episode 2's sandstorm level, the name is from Sonic 4 Episode 2, but the level is a rework of NSMBWii's sandstorm level, it has a Lakitu after the halfway flag and a near-the-end-boss before the end, the boss is Boom-Boom. Desert Cave - A desert-like cave where it is dark and only can have some light by a fireball, with starman you can light up the whole level! You also get a battle course in the middle of the level, you get to face spinys this time, the finish is blocked with black switch blocks, to unenble them, find the black switch to do so. Battle Course - This time you face koopas and spinys in a desert feild course. Ruins Tower - Boom-Boom's second fort filled with many puzzles and traps, this time Boom-Boom puts spikes in his battle area, after he is beaten, Kamek comes, reheals him and gives Boom-Boom a spiked head, you cannot jump on him but you are rewarded a fire flower before the battle, Boom-Boom can throw spiked rocks which now give more damage (example: 1 hit = 2 hits / makes you small) when you defeat Boom-Boom he gives up and runs away into a fort in Bowser World (i wanted to replace Boom-Boom with another boss called ???, you'll know his name later) Desert Skies - A level simillar to NSMBWii's Desert Skies level but different, it has a battle course in the middle of the level, there is a secret star near the battle course, you can also get the Cloud Power-Up from SMG2 / Super Mario Galaxy 2, same controls too. Desert Flight - The level where the SMG2 / Super Mario Galaxy 2 bird returns! To control the bird you have to tilt the Wii Remote up and down, hitting just one enemy leads you to death in the bottom-less pit, so you have to be very careful, Roy's ship can be fought before the end, I almost forgot, you are rewarded a Fire Flower at the beggining to shoot fireballs, after beating Roy's ship, Roy sends ??? to stop Mario in Heated Castle, ???'s castle. Heated Castle - This is where you know ???'s name, Bower Jr! He is back now and wants revenge, this castle is before Spiked Ruins, Bowser Jr. gets to his Clown Car at the beggining of the level, the screen starts scrolling and you go through his castle, he is also at the up-right center of the screen, he blows fire at you to make it harder, and also, Fire Bros are in this castle, before the end he hits a wall and the screen stops scrolling, a cutscene starts, in the cutscene Bowser Jr. jumps out of his damaged Clown Car, lands on the ground and runs away to his castle in World 3. Spiked Ruins - Roy's first castle, he has determined to make it much harder than NSMBWii, he has put many traps and also, Magikoopa Kamek is in the castle, not to mention he reheals Roy too, Mecha Koopas are back too, but we have forgot one annoying one, the Hammer Bros! They have determined to set harder and bigger hammers, but because they are small, they were anywhere they wanted to be, unlike the big one, they only guard Roy's room, Roy now can ground-pound harder to stop you, after you beat Roy, Kamek reheals him and Roy jumps away into his small chair, then he goes around the battle-field in a circle, shooting fire and chasing you if you're not moving, beating Roy again makes him really angry, he jumps to his Airship in World 8 and waits for you. 3. Frozen Island - Ice Brothers live here, also does Lemmy, no secret stars in any other level than 3-1. World 3 levels: Penguin Path - A level where you get the Penguin Suit, mostly using the penguin enemies and Ice Bros, it has a secret star in a secret pipe guarded by Ice Munchers, to get inside, get the Grey P-Switch hidden in an invisible block, get it and quickly go into that pipe, you see Boom-Boom again in the pipe, and you battle him, but this time he is Ice Boom-Boom and he can throw big ice balls which freeze you until you die, defeating Ice Boom-Boom makes the ice floor break, now you fight Ice Boom-Boom while falling, do not worry, you do not fall to death, you just float in the air, but you cannot jump, wait for the right time until you go up a little to go hit Ice Boom-Boom, defeating him gives you the secret star. Ice Bros. Paradise - Many more Ice Bros. live here, but Big Ice Bro. guards the exit, so you have to avoid his ice balls and jump on him 5 times, and also, here the Penguin Suit is useless too, because the only Power-Up available here is the Ice Flower. Coming Soon - Ice Cave and more.... Hub world The only hub world in this game is in Bowser's Castle as world 8 and-a-half. World Map This time the world map is SMW styled, but it has some SMB3 features too, sometimes it's a little like Sonic Colours showing you a new power-up on top of the level. Reserve Box The reserve box from SMW / Super Mario World returns! But now it does not just look different, but it can hold the Power-Up until you need it too, pressing the buttons A and B at the same time allows you to use that Power-Up. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games